Recomeçar
by patrycia194
Summary: Após amanhecer, passaram-se 5 anos de amor, paz e total felicidade, depois de tudo... Reneesme tem aparência de uma garota de 13 anos de idade. Bella fica humana novamente! Edward irá mordê-la dessa vez? Muita coisa vai acontecer ! leiam e não vão se arrepender ! Fanfiction- drama, romance
1. Chapter 1 INESPERADO

Nunca pensei que recomeçar seria o melhor começo as vezes retornar em situações e pensamentos podem nos tornar mais fortes, ou talvez abrir feridas que nem mesmo a eternidade conseguiria superá-las . Viver e reviver um amor, uma dor, fortalece, enfraquece, decisões, destinos, caminhos...

..

Estávamos todos na sala da mansão e observava a todos, Emmett, Carlise e Jasper assistindo a tv, Rose e Esme falavam com Reneesme, minha linda bebê que agora parecia mais uma pré- adolescente, uma garotinha com aparência de 12 anos, linda, muito inteligente, ela adora o antigo e tem fixação por objetos históricos, mas como toda juventude, também adora coisas novas e tecnologia, agora mesmo a via encantada sorrindo satisfeita com o objeto que Edward lhe dera, uma estatueta do século IXX, de uma bailarina, o objeto sempre era citado em um dos livros que ela adorava desde que era um bebê.

_ Obrigada papai, eu gostei muito- Reneesme o abraçou, os dois simplesmente se adoravam e era ótimo vê-los juntos, Edward sempre fora atencioso com ela "superamigos" como costumavam dizer, sorri olhando os dois de repente algo aconteceu em meu peito, estranho.. confuso.. dor aguda até para um vampiro, lembrava-me muito a dor da transformação... mas como? gemi sem perceber tentando trancar qualquer som de agonia em mim mas ele escapava se esvaindo sem aviso, todos me olharam alarmados em milésimo de segundo Edward já estava ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos que ele retirou de meu peito. Sons inaudíveis ouvia ao longe, Alice paralizou, Edward a olhava fixamente, sons me escapavam, imagens destorcidas, em questão de segundos a inconsciência me tomou, minha ultima imagem .. Reneesme gritava em desespero.

_ Bella, Bella!?- o que houve Carlisle? Porque?- podia ouvir Edward, mas meu corpo ainda estava paralisado, queria poder vê-lo , tocá-lo tranqüilizá-lo, mas minhas reações não correspondiam ao longo do tempo tudo sumia e meu corpo respondia a meus impulsos, abri os olhos deitada no sofá e não via tudo como antes, havia necessidade de ar, o som de outro coração batia na sala ... e não era o de Reneesme.

Notas finais do capítulo

OBRIGADA POR LERRR! :)  
A FIC VAI SER DRAMAAAA E HOTTT FRIENDSSS .. AGUARDEM! HAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2 SURPRESA

Momentos de agonia parecem ser eternos. Como viver sobre o amor e o ressentimento?

...

_ Mãe.. mãe!- Reneesme falava baixinho ao meu lado com a mão em meu rosto, ainda estava deitada, não ouvia mais tão bem como antes, meus olhos não viam com a mesma clareza, sentei-me aos poucos olhando fixamente para minhas mãos. Era isso, quente! Eu estava humana novamente!

_Como, como!?- falei e minha voz baixa na planava no ar como antes, todos se encaravam- _ Porque, porque Carlisle?!-

_ Eu não sei Bella!

_ Mãe – Reneesme estava ao meu lado e me abraçou em um rompante pude senti-la diferente em meus braços, pedia para que se acalmasse , com a mão em seus cabelos sedosos.

_ Bella!- Edward ao meu lado tocou-me o rosto, preocupado-_ Você não acordava amor eu ...

_ Pai, faz alguma coisa!-

Durante horas conversavam, tentando esclarecer o ocorrido e nada se baseava em uma teoria sustentável, Reneesme não saia do meu lado, Edward e Carlisle discutiam possibilidades, eu podia ver o sofrimento em seus olhos.

Até Alice estava tensa e tudo se resumiu em horas, ninguém se mantinha distante, exceto Jasper tenso, concentrado, não sei se pelo cheio ou pelos sentimentos, quando Carlisle ponderou a diferente forma de minha transformação

_ Mas você acha que foi isso?- perguntei ouvindo sua duvida

_ Não temos como te certeza mas ...

Edward se aproximou sentando ao meu lado, com a mão em meu rosto beijou-me como antes, intenso, mas delicado, cálido e aquele momento ressaltaram varias lembranças que não acreditava ser possível meu cérebro guardá-las

_ Eu te amo!- disse abraçando-me, e dessa vez eu senti medo, medo de perdê-lo depois de tudo, o abracei com desespero ao cogitar.

Carlisle examinou-me e tudo em mim era humano realmente, nenhuma possibilidade de uma volta repentina. Alice estava calada demais e isso sugeria que tentava ver algo. Reneesme desesperou-se

_ PAIIII pai, faz alguma coisa pai!- gritou perante o silencio tenso e pesado

_ Calma Nensie, se acalme querida!- Esme tentou abraça-la mas ela se soltou dos braços da avó, nervosa, nunca tinha a visto assim.

_ Filha!- levantei-me a abraçando, ela apertou-me exasperada

_ Vô?- cobrou-lhe com os olhos

_ O único jeito é a transformação original, talvez.. talvez tenha sido isso Edward!

_ Não pode ser Carlisle.

_ Acho que tudo pode acontecer com Bella, Edward!- Emmett disse

Notas finais do capítulo

obrigada por ler! :) bjss que quiser ler mais comente por favore hhehe


	3. Chapter 3 DOR E AGONIA

Todos estavam nervosos, era visível a preocupação de Carlisle, mas a todo momento o que me surpreendera fora a distancia de Alice, a única que não se manifestava quieta, imóvel, mas ninguém ousou questioná-la, tínhamos certeza de que ela procurava algo.

– Reneesme venha comer algo querida!- Esme disse, já era tarde e ela permanecia conosco, apreensiva

_ Não, não vovó, o vovô vai resolver isso agora! Não é vô? Faz alguma coisa?-

_ Acho que é o único modo Edward! – Carlisle disse resumindo seus pensamentos

_ Deve haver outro jeito!

_ Edward.. infelizmente...

_ O que vovô? O que?-

– Não, isso não!- Edward disse decepcionado, sentou-se com as mãos no rosto- _ Podemos pensar em alguma outra coisa

_ O que?- perguntei, não falavam claramente

_ Edward isso é o mais rápido e o mais certo filho, você ...

_ O que?- eu disse

_ E o menos incomodo Carlisle, o mais doloroso para Bella

_ FALEM!- disse

_ Você teria que ser mordida Bella, acho que esse é o único jeito, não é isso Carlisle? – Jasper disse ao lado de Alice, todos concordaram silenciosos e tudo estava claro

_ O que mais?- perguntei ao ver Edward tão preocupado

_ Bella, você sabe amor, você teria que passar por tudo aquilo denovo!- sei que ele referia-se a dor da transformação mas ele estava desolado- _ Tem que haver uma outra coisa-

_ Bom, Edward a ultima pareci não ter sido definitiva hun!- Carlisle falava sobre injetar o liquido contaminado em minhas veias novamente, então só restaria a transformação pela mordida- _ E não podemos saber o que pode ocorrer com Bella, Edward, ela não pode permanecer assim por muito tempo, não sabemos as conseqüências.

_ Mas Carlisle...

_ Não, não temos o que pesquisar Edward, é um risco para Bella permanecer assim

_ E para todos nós!- Rose concluiu,isso daria motivos aos Volturi

_ Ok, mordam logo a mamãe!- Reneesme prestava muita atenção a todos os detalhes

_ NÃO, ainda não.- Edward se alterou

_ Edward!- me aproximei o abraçando

_ Não queria que passasse por isso amor- com as mãos em meu rosto beijou-me

_ Ai acaba logo com isso Edward- Rose disse

_ Eu não posso, EU NÃO POSSO!- Edward não iria fazer de novo, eu sei que não, seja por não agüentar provocar-me dor ou por qualquer idéia que o fizesse se sentir mal, mas sua recusa me feriu, olhei estarrecida

_ Eu sinto muito!- sussurrou tristemente, em choque, não pude dizer nada, ninguém se manifestou

_ Ninguém vai dizer nada? Pai? Faz alguma coisa!- Reneesme disse, segundos tensos e a ansiedade dela aumentou- _ PAI.. eu não vou ficar sem a mamãe!Pai...- ela se aproximou dele implorando- _ Pai ... por favor, eu não posso ficar sem a mamãe.. pai

_ Eu também não filha-

_ Mas eu não posso fazer!- ela falou com um suspiro e o abraçou

_ Eu não posso filha, não posso! – ver o abraçado angustiado dos dois me torturou.

Notas finais do capítulo

beijos e comentem por favorzinho!a opiniao do leitor é importantissima pra mim :) ate pra continuar tá bjss


	4. Chapter 4 AMOR E MEDO

Mesmo vendo-os abraçados daquela forma angustiante, somente aquela frase rodeava meus pensamentos " eu não posso, não posso" não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como Edward poderia ainda se negar?

_ Edward!-

_ Bella eu ..- disse com Reneesme em seus braços e eu já saberia qual seria sua sentença- _ Não posso!- sua voz cortou o ar e quebrou algo em mim, distante... incoerente, aqueles sentimentos dos quais não se pode lutar.

Sabia que ele não iria fazer, Edward não iria mudar de idéia e também não tínhamos tempo para isso, não arriscaria tudo, não perderia minha filha. Não sabíamos então porque isso estaria acontecendo mas então seria assim, seria como deveria ser no inicio, como quando pedi a Carlisle e ele impediu dizendo que o faria após o casamento mas nada correu como esperávamos mas não dessa vez. Olhei para Carlisle e recebi um olhar de confirmação, ele faria.

_ Carlisle, faça!- disse me aproximando

_ Mãe!- Reneesme soltou-se de Edward vindo em minha direção

_ Faça você Carlisle, por favor!- parada em sua frente , Carlisle olhou-me e em seguida para Edward

_ Vô!- Reneesme ao seu lado com um pedido mudo mas claro em seus olhos

_ Pois bem, façamos assim- Carlisle não disse frio mas pratico com uma dor estranha em sua voz

_ Bella eu ...

_ Não!- falei ríspida vendo Edward calar-se em resignação

Segurando nas mão de Reneesme, olhei em seus lhos intensos e tentei sorrir naturalmente para acalma-la

_ Mamãe- abraçou-me

_ Tud bem, tudo bem filha!

_ Eu te amo! Ela disse

_ Mas que minha própria vida hum!- olhando-a toquei em seu colar, que lhe dera quando pequena.

Olhei para Carlisle e segui ate para outro ambiente da casa deixando todos na sala, sabia que ele caminhava logo atrás.

Tudo o que me lembrava parecia um sonho distante, confuso, aos poucos todas as reações tomaram conta de meu corpo novamente mas ainda sentia dor, escuro, frio e aos poucos o nada. Sensações me abandonaram e outras se apoderaram tão depressa mas nenhum incomodo, tudo se dissipou. Meus olhos se abriram lentamente, tudo estava claro

_ Mãe!- Reneesme sentada ao meu lado, sentei-me na cama e ela abraçou-me

_ Ainda bem que acordou, você demorou, eu.. eu ...- dizia exasperada

_ Querida, estou aqui hum, tudo bem!- abracei-a _ Quanto tempo? Perguntei acariciando seus cabelos

_ Fiquei com saudades e com medo, vc dormiu por três dias e ...

_ E ela não saiu do seu lado, como se senti Bella?

_ Bem, muito bem Carlilse

_ Nem o papai, mãe ele ficou o tempo todo ele... pai

Disse ao vê-lo entrar no quarto se aproximou abraçando-me e pude sentir seu amor, mas o meu por ele estava ferido, doente

_ Bella querida!- Esme disse ao entrar com todos, Alice cumprimentou ainda distante, sempre fica assim quando suas visões não a ajudam. Para Emmett e Rose tudo já estava resolvido mas Jasper percebeu meus sentimentos

_Eu vou embora!- disse antes que Edward me beijasse levando embora todo meu raciocínio, toda minha razão

_O que? Bella!

_ É isso, estou te deixando Edward!

...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido mas a minha decisão já estava tomada, como ele pode, depois de tudo que passamos ainda ter duvidas!

Era como se tudo o que vivêssemos não fosse o suficiente para ele arriscar. Isso tinha que vir dele, ele deveria ter feito e ainda tem duvidas! Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_ Bella!- sua suplica me destruiu ainda mais em sofrimento e amargura mas tinha que colocar meus pensamentos em ordem

_ Chega Edward, não temos mais o que conversar!

Tudo já estava resolvido, as malas estavam prontas, Reneesme viria comigo é claro, todos os Cullen estavam apreensivos mas sabiam que não havia nada a fazer. Edward tentou se aproximar mas me afastei irredutível

_ Papai- ele a abraçou apertado e a mesma agonia dos dois era a minha agonia, não queria separá-los, mas não haveria outra maneira

_ Eu te amo pequena!- ele disse e beijou sua testa, seus cabelos, seu rosto, ela o abraçou forte novamente

_ Eu te amo papai, vou sentir saudades!- mas um sintoma de amor doente

_ Bella .. por favor

_ Adeus Edward, venha vamos Reneesme!- disse dura. Entrei no carro antes que desistisse e voltasse atrás, tudo já estava no carro, quando ela entrou sai com velocidade enquanto ela olhava para todos nos distanciando.


	5. Chapter 5SINTOMAS DE AMOR DOENTE

Três longos meses se passaram apesar do tempo parecer relativo para mim a distancia e a falta dele me consumiam, mas saber que por mais uma vez ele ainda hesitou ainda me magoava.

Reneesme havia se comunicado sempre por telefone e tentava não aparentar sua saudade mais isso era nítido nela, mas um sintoma que me afligia.

Reneesme durmia em uma cama da modesta casa em que nos alojamos, viajamos por um bom tempo e tudo o que pensava era ficar o mais longe possível, nos distanciamos o bastante, apesar de Alice poder prever algo se tentasse suas visões com Reneesme são sempre turvas e Jásper comentou antes de partimos de seu problema temporário com a perda de suas visões. A casa fica ao norte entre a floresta quase ao fim do pais, uma vila com poucos habitantes.

_ Mãe!- sua voz soou baixo vindo de sua cama, estava em pé em frente a janela que dava vista ao verde e as arvores - _ Bom dia!- acordou desanimada se aproximou e a abracei

_ Bom dia meu amor!- beijei-lhe a testa afagando seus cabelos- _ Com fome? Venha tomar seu café da manhã!

_ Não estou com fome

_ Mas?!- olhei com reprovação

_ Mas vou tentar- ela disse, tentei sorrir a motivando

_ Por favor, hein, fiz seus ovos!- ela sentou-se provando relutante

Eram assim todas as noites só pensava nele, só pensava em Edward, os dias também me eram escuros como um eclipse sem fim, um mundo perdido em esperanças era assim como me encontrava sem ele

_ Mãe..mãe...mãe!-

_ Oi filha-

_ Hummm, vamos caçar mais tarde? – Reneesme olhava-me analisando minhas expressões como se buscasse algo em meu olhar

_ Claro Nensiee, filha- toquei em seu rosto fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos- _ Você sabe que...

_ Não mãe!- me abraçou entristecida, já havíamos falado sobre isso por algumas vezes lhe disse que deveria passar um tempo com eles e se quisesse, poderia ficar com seu pai

_ Filha!

_ Gostei do teatro da cidade, podemos ir ao mercado mais tarde? Eeeeeee e eu quero comprar algumas coisas!- se separou de mim ficando de costas para que não visse sua expressão

_ Desculpe, desculpe filha- abracei com a dor e o sofrimento por saber o quanto tudo isso lhe atingia- _ Reneesme, olha pra mim

_ Sinto falta do papai, sinto falta de todos mãe!- me abraçou sufocada pelo sofrimento

_ Eu sei filha, eu sei- ficamos assim por um tempo até que tomei minha decisão, beijei sua testa antes de dizer

_ Pegue o telefone, você vai para casa!

_ Não, mãe, não vai ficar sozinha

_ Não discuta Reneesme! Esta decidido!- disse e ela entregou me entregou seu celular

_ Vai falar co mo papai?- perguntou esperançosa

_ Jacob virá te buscar!- ela entristeceu- se ao me ouvir dizer- _ Que foi não gosta do Jake?- tentei sorrir para anima-la, mas suas feições continuaram doloridas.

_ Não fique assim filha- a abracei beijando-lhe a testa - _ Pode me ver quando quiser hum, é só me dizer

...

_ BELLA VOCÊ ESTA LOUCA? – Jacob gritou

_ Jacob ...

_ Não Bella, você só pode esta louca sei la, o que deu em você? Não era isso que você queria? Não ele que você queria Bella? Porque..

_ Jacob, só.. só leve-a tudo bem

_ Como pode fazer isso com ele Bella? O Edward...

_ CHEGA JACOB!- só de ouvir o seu nome me causava dor- _ Não vou discutir isso com você, por favor, Jake.

_ Você quem sabe Bella, mas você esta estragando tudo, e a Nensie?

_ Ela vai ficar bem Jacob e... ela tem você!

_ Ela precisa dos pais dele Bella!

_ E ela nos tem Jacob!

_ BELLA, Bella, ela esta sofrendo!-

_ Eu também estou jake, eu também estou!- disse sentando ao seu lado, Jacob havia chegado durante a noite perto da casa, Reneesme ainda estava dormindo.

_ Então porque não volta?- perguntou e ele sabia que não poderia responder- _ Eu sei o porquê Bella, por que você é uma teimosa é por isso!- me abraçou ao ver o quanto sofria

_ Cuida dela Jake, cuida dela para mim- cedo eles já estavam de partida, Jacob e Reneesme tomaram café da manhã e ela a fazia sorrir ele faz bem para ela, a abracei me despedindo.

_ Eu te amo mãe!- me abraçou mais forte, sorri beijando seu rosto e segurando o com minhas mãos

_ Também te amo meu amor, muito, para sempre! - a abracei forte novamente- _ Agora vá filha, vai com o Jake, se cuida. – ela me beijou e foi até Jacob

_ Eu digo alguma coisa?- Jacob perguntou, apenas acenei negativamente- _ Você vai ficar bem Bella?

_ Vão, vão, a viagem é longa, comporte-se amor!- não respondi e os apressei para que partissem o quanto antes

Dor, saudade, sofrimento, sintomas de um amor doente!


	6. Chapter 6 SEM VOCÊ

**Edward Cullen - POV**

Não sabia como meu mundo ficaria depois que Bella se foi, quando a vi partir com minha Nensie tudo em mim se foi com elas, não havia esperanças o mundo se escureceu novamente, sua convicção ao me deixar, aqueles olhos tensos e magoados me fizeram param quando minha maior vontade era correr em direção aquele carro e não deixa-la partir, força-la a ficar mas Bella estava irredutível seu olhar me forçava a distancia. Algo se desprendia dentro de mim ao vê-las partirem, Nensie olhava para trás relutante " te amo papai, vou sentir saudades" foi seu ultimo pensamento até que longe demais não pude mais ouvi-los

_ Edward.. Edward!- ouvi Carlisle mas não queria falar com ninguém , não queria ver, ouvir, qualquer coisa que me mostrasse essa realidade a realidade em que Bella me deixará, me negara a acreditar que aquilo acontecia.

Na floresta vaguei sem rumo e nada aplacaria dor de perdê-la, Bella não podia me deixar, não podia! Como um monstro imundo e perdido sobre qualquer perspectiva. Pensei no pior, pois não poderia viver sem ela, não posso existir sem Bella, pensei em me entregar novamente aos Volturi, pensei em pedir para que lobos me matassem para que tudo acabasse, pois não conseguiria viver sem ela, não sem minha Bella. Em um buraco sujo no fundo me escondi de tudo e de minha dor, não conseguiria mas viver com minha família, seria pior para eles me ver todo o tempo, me ligavam mas não atendia, preso em minha própria dor, o desalento, busquei a escuridão naquele canto fétido nas sombras

_ Edward, seu vampiro desgraçado!- ouvi passou e não sei como ele me encontrou aqui, inerte a qualquer coisa não reagi, _ Seu egoísta filho da ... não, Esme não mereci que eu te ofenda seu idiota, você esta me ouvindo Edward? –

_ Vá embora Jacob!-

_ É isso que vai fazer? Ser um covarde idiota? Estão todos preocupados com você?

_ Eles estão melhor sem mim.

_ E a Nensie seu desgraçado, ela sofreria, não acredito que pensou em se esconder como um covarde ou se matar seu desgraçado.

_ Jacob..

_ Levanta daí seu merda- Jacob disse lançou um chute em meus pés- _ Estamos te procurando a dois meses cara.

_ Dois meses?!- me surpreendi mas não teria o que fazer-_ Vá embora Jacob!

_ Edward, eu vou perder a paciência com você cara!- ele falava assim desde que tudo mudou, Jacob se tornou amigo- _ Quando fui á mansão me contaram o que houve, você não foi atrás delas?- não pude responder queria ter seguido aquele carro e rastrea-las, queria ter impedido.

_ Você esta um lixo cara, você não atende essa merda- ele disse vendo o celular ao meu lado até que ele tocou mostrando a foto de Nensie piscando, era a primeira vez que falaria com ela depois que se foi

_ Pai!

_ Nensei, filha, onde vocês estão amor, papai esta com saudades

_ Pai, to com saudades pai, sinto sua falta, eu ...

_ Me fala Nensie, onde estão filha

_ Eu .. eu não sei pai, viajamos muito, mas não posso te dizer a mamãe disse que não, pai..-

_ Eu te amo filha!- ouvi sua voz baixa e sôfrega me fez reagir- _ Como você esta filha, como esta a mamãe, vocês estão bem? Tem se alimentado Reneesme? – ela sorriu levemente

_ Ai papai eu tenho comido sim, mas e você papai, como esta?

_ Eu lixo! – Jacob disse revolto

_ Quem está ai pai, quem esta ai com você?-

_ Jacob filha, ele também esta com saudades- tive que dizer revirando os olhos por vê-lo articulando pedindo para mandar a mensagem.

_ Queria que estivesse aqui papai, queria que estivéssemos todos juntos-

_ Eu também meu amor, eu também.

_ Tenho que ir, Jacob cuida do papai para mim, estou com saudades, amo vocês.

_ Te amo filha, eu pretendo mudar isso.

_ Eu sei!- disse e desligou segurando aquele aparelho me lembrava de minha pequena

_Levanta daí em vamos para mansão, estão todos reocupados com você, se não fizer isso por eles, faça pela Nensie-


	7. Chapter 7 VOLTA PRA MIM

_ Sem a minha filha não havia sentido fixar-me em lugar algum. Será que seria assim mesmo que vampiros sem rumo se sentem? Sorri debilmente com o pensamento pois explorar as florestas era o que me restava e realmente não havia pensado muito no que fazer, quando Reneesme quisesse me ligaria, teria que parar em algumas cidades por isso um celular não dura por muito tempo

Mesmo lutando contra a vontade de estar com Edward ainda mais do que nunca eu o amo, não imagino como existir sem ele, apesar de tudo Reneesme sempre foi a resposta para mim, e agora só pensando nela seria o motivo para seguir em frente.

_ Caminhei por horas.. dias... semanas a fio seguindo para onde meus instintos quisessem, apesar disso meus pensamentos eu não poderia controlar, isso não podia dominar.

Quando as noites chegam ao fundo das florestas na escuridão buscava a paz que meus pés queriam alcançar com a distancia, fechava meus olhos só ouvindo o som da floresta mas lembranças insistiam em me atormentar

Flashback on

_ Mãe eu vou dormir na mansão hoje, tchau pai- disse saindo com pressa e sabia que algo ela faria com Alice

_ Reneesme... Reneesme!- chamei mas ela já corria na floresta em direção a mansão mas parou

_ Vocês fazem muito barulho, não consigo dormir anoite- sorriu

_ E eu não sei que você vai sair com sua tia não é pequena? – Edward disse e ela sorriu mais tentando buscar respostas mas não conseguiu mostrou-lhe a língua para ele que sorriu para ela-_ Está bem pai, tá bom, to levando o celular que você me deu

_ Intrometido.. vezes eu queria ter o don da mamãe!- falou mais alto voltando a correr

_ Ainda estamos te ouvindo pequena- Edward gargalhou com o comentário dela, Reneesme também não gosta que ele saiba tudo o que pensa, pelo menos depois que sua aparecia se definiu a uma garota de 13 anos

_ Eu sei, amos vocês, tchau! falou mais alto voltando a correr- _ E divirtam – se!- disse cantarolando, sorri simplesmente adorava vê-la feliz

_ Agora somos só nos dois Bella, você não tem para onde fugir – disse com aquele meio-sorriso

_ Bom.. a floresta é bem grande sabe! - disse ainda olhando pela janela, desde que Reneesme se foi

_ Você não chegaria muito longe senhora Cullen- disse me abraçando por trás beijando-me o pescoço, virou –me em seus braços beijando minha boca- _ Não deixaria você ir muito longe- sussurrou entre seus beijos cálidos- _ Te seguiria para sempre!- seus olhos me encararam intensos

_ E onde eu iria sem você?-

_ A nenhum lugar onde eu não te seguiria como um louco – seus braços me apertaram com urgência e nossos lábios beijaram o beijo mais intenso, agressivo, prazeroso e nossos corpos seguiram a fúria do débil desejo.

Flashback off

_ Que droga!-suspirei tentando esquecer, esquecer tudo, quando o telefone tocou, vi a imagem de Jacob no aparelho e atendi

_ Bella? Bella amor onde você esta? ... volta pra mim amor, Bella? ... eu faço qualquer coisa,não me deixe viver sem você Bella eu não consigo eu ...

Ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo causou sensações que meu ser não saberia explicar ... desliguei sem pensar, como um ato automático, ouvi sofrimento em sua voz ou estaria apenas desejando isso, mas pensar que estava em desespero me preocupou, mas ele não faria algo extremo agora , quando em menos que um minuto ele tocou de novo.

_ Não ouse fazer nada extremo Edward, cuide da nossa filha, e não ligue mais ou avise a Jacob que não atenderei mais suas chamadas- desliguei depois de ouvir um "eu te amo" e isso acabou com o pouco controle que eu tinha, eu o amo mas não consigo passar por cima disso não consigo superar, não posso voltar, não posso. Com raiva dos meus próprios conflitos mas seguir adiante era preciso, só espero que ele faça o mesmo, tenho medo que Edward faça algo que o prejudique.

Caminhei mais alguns dias até buscar a compreensão de onde estava ou até isso importar para que me perguntasse... o Canadá, o inverno daqui é mais que propicio a nós um clima subártico decidi sair da floresta e por uma cidade me instalar, o vento cortava as ruas fazendo ruídos de janelas mal fechadas, nenhum humano nas ruas, era noite e apenas bêbados insones vagavam as espreitas desses locais.

COMENTE POR FAVOR :( a fic nao mereci nenhum comentario?


	8. Chapter 8 DISTÂNCIA

Mas um pouco e eu estaria no Alaska e eu não queria isso, não tão tinha previsto isso ao chegar no Canadá, a manhã chegou mas pude ficar nas cidades, o tempo aqui é mais sombrio que Forks, lembrar-me de casa me causou frustração e medo.. dor. No fim da cidade havia uma casa que me instalei, ela era rústica e pequena nada que cinco minutos de meu tempo não a deixaria habitável, o rapaz dono da casa que me cedeu, encontrei –o a noite naquele bar estranho mas o ponto central das pessoas naquele lugar, o dono do bar também era o dono da casa então nada que um deslumbre não conseguisse, embora não quisesse chamar atenção. Quando Reneesme quisesse vir teria um lugar para ela.

_ Só isso senhorita, algo mais?-

_ Não você, pode ir, do resto eu cuido-

_ Mas senhorita...

_ Retire-se!- disse e ele se foi, não estava com paciência para protocolos. Mas a partir daquele dia sua presença era constante, prestativo, gentil, e eu não tentava afastá-lo afinal mesmo seu cheiro sendo muito doce sua presença era agradável. Mas duas semanas se passaram e eu falava com Reneesme constantemente, ela dizia que em breve gostaria de vir me ver durante as noite ficava na floresta a casa era realmente insignificante para mim, andando pela cidade durante os dias conheci algumas pessoas, embora minha presença incomodasse algumas pessoas, claro.

_ Posso deixar aqui Bella?-

_ Claro Luiz, obrigada!- ele havia trazido coisas que encomendei, era dono de um mercado da região também e se não comprasse nenhum alimento, mesmo sem Reneesme aqui, logo ficaria suspeito.

_Você...você quase não come não é Bella?- falou retraído sorri com sua timidez

_ Por que diz isso?-

_ É pouca coisa não?- disse olhando para as coisas que trouxe- _ Sei que é magra massss...

_ Sigo uma dieta especial!- disse e sorri tentando dissipar seu constrangimento

_ Desculpe mass porque está só aqui Bella, onde esta seu marido?- disse ao ver minha aliança, indiferente não respondi

_ ISSO É TUDO obrigada Luiz, pode se retirar!- disse de costas olhando a paisagem

_ Desculpe perguntar eu... !- disse baixo saindo devagar

_ Espere, desculpe ... não quis ser rude eu...

_ De maneira nenhuma Bella, eu que não devia ter perguntado, entendo.

_ Sou casada sim, mas...

_Tudo bem eu entendo, não precisa dizer nada- sorriu - _ Seja o que for vai se resolver, bom.. eu acho não é- tentou descontrair- _ Mas isso não é saudável Bella, você fica aqui, sozinha, o que acha de sair hoje anoite hum? Tomar um ar.. passear- sorriu e não pude não retribuir

_Obrigada mas..

_ Tudo bem, não achei que aceitaria de primeira mesmo- piscou pra mim antes de sair- _ Foi um prazer senhora .. Cullen!- disse ao ler um dos recibos que seguia meu nome, e assim o senhorita foi deixado para trás- _ Mas não pense que irei desistir, não vou te deixar mofando nessa casa velho!

_ Olha como fala da minha casa moço- disse em um tom de brincadeira

_ É até que fez um bom trabalho nisso Senhora Cullen!- disse admirando-a e saiu, isso deveria doer-me, há muito não me chamavam assim, mas vindo dele não senti o que pensei que sentiria ... dor

_ Bella, só Bella!- disse seguindo até a entrada o vendo partir

_ Que seja madame!- brincou fazendo um gesto de reverencia ao sair

...

_ Tudo bem filha, pode vir quando quiser é claro, acho que vai gostar daqui-

_ Onde exatamente mãe?-

_ Quando vier verá!- disse e ela sorriu pela curiosidade

_ Ahhhh mãe! como você esta?

_ Estou bem filha, e você como esta?

_ Não vai perguntar do papai?- falou receosa, um minuto de silencia pesado e ela continuou depois de um leve suspiro- _ O que tem feito mamãe?

_Explorado a região querida, como disse acho que você vai gostaria!-

_ Imagino! Vou quero ir logo, Jake disse que me leva quando eu quiser!

_ Mande um beijo para ele-

_ Tudo bem mamãe, eu falo e...

_ Mas me diga Reneesme, tem se alimentado direitinho, filha!

_ Estou com saudades- ela suspirou e fiquei preocupada, mau por ela ter que passar por tudo isso

_ Eu te amo querida!

_ Tambem te amo mamãe, tenho que ir ainda falo com você hoje viu- ela inquiriu e eu sorri

_ Claro meu bem!

" Nensie filha, você..."- _ Beijinhoooosss!

_ Beijinhos amor!- desliguei não antes de ouvi-lo chamá-la, Reneesme se adiantou a desligar quando o ouvir, sua voz era mais pesou em meu peito e uma saudade... uma dor queimando a garganta ... o desalento ...


	9. Chapter 9 AMOR E MEDO

_ Mamãe, que bom ! – abraçou-me saudosa e retribui com mesmo empenho

_ Ah que saudades da minha filhinha!- ela sorriu enquanto a apertava em meus braços- _ Esta linda querida! Como esta tudo bem?- disse beijando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

_ Estou bem mãe, bom .. do jeito que eu posso não é!- disse fazendo drama sei que ela estava bem mas mesmo assim a entendia, não nunca imaginei que ela passaria por isso- _ Mas e você o que tem feito?-

_ A estou bem querida, melhor agora com você aqui!- a abracei novamente, quando Jake pigarreou notando-se presente

_ Aaaaa Jake, obrigada!- agradeci por trazê-la e por tudo que tem feito, ele sabia disso, o abracei

_ Oi Bella, nossa você esta muito emotiva hein, vampiros não deveriam ser tão emotivos, sabem que ... com que tenho visto você não acreditaria que...

_ Então, vamos?- o cortei antes que dissesse algo que não gostaria de saber, Jake me olhou repreensivo-

_ Não na frente da Nensie!- sussurou ao se aproximar abraçando-me para que ela não ouvisse- não me recusar a falar dele não presença dela, caminhamos entrando na casa

_ Nossa mãe que lindoo, não é Jake!- disse sentando-se na sala, ele concordou sorrindo e olhando o ambiente, apesar de tudo Reneesme estava animada, a presença de Jacob a ajudava bastante.

_ Nossa isso tudo já estava me esperando!- Jacob abriu a geladeira e ela sorriu por seu jeito brincalhão-

_ Nossa Jake, deixa um pouco para mim né!- deu um pulo do sofá seguindo até a cozinha, o espaço era mesmo muito pequeno, sorriram disputando a comida, havia comprado varias coisas e a dispensa estava cheia do que ela gostava.

_ Então mamãe estão todos bem, "menos meu pai é claro"- falou essa parte diminuindo o tom de voz, e Jake a censurou como olhar- _ Então, só tia Alice que está esquisita, não fala com ninguém e..

_ Bellaaaa,Bellaaa lindaa! Madame?- sorri involuntariamente ao ouvir sua voz, Luiz se aproximava da casa e podíamos ouvir seus passos ultrapassar o jardim, enquanto cantarolava ao me chamar, os dois me olharam com interrogativas

_ É o Luiz!- disse seguindo até a porta da frente e a abri

_ Ai esta você Bella dama- sorriu ao me ver e entrou- _ Boa tarde Bella!- disse fazendo um gesto de galante, sorri ele sempre fazia dessas brincadeiras mas parou ao vê-los atrás de mim

_ Ah Luiz essa é Jacob. Jake esse É Luiz dono da casa e um amigo!

_ Muito prazer- ele disse e o cumprimentaram sem muito entusiasmo.

_ O que você faz aqui?- Reneesme perguntou em um tom ríspido, não reconheci o porquê de sua atitude.

_ Reneesme!-

_ Olá!... é um prazer conhecê-la senhorita, bommmm eu .. eu só vim ver se precisa de algo Bella, mas já que está com visitas eu não ... não quero incomodá-la entao...

_ Não precisamos de nada, então pode se retirar- ela disse com certo tom de grosseria e não pude acreditar no que ouvia, ela nunca agiu assim

_ Espere... Luiz você não incomoda...- tentei dizer mas ele se foi com a intimidação de Reneesme

_É assim que tratamos amigos?- olhei-a

_ Ele não é meu amigo, e pelo visto ele não quer ser Seu "amigo" também!-

_ Reneesme!- não estava a entendendo

_ Mas porque você esta fazendo isso? O papai esta mal ele quer agente junto! PORQUE? PORQUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ISSO!- disse irritada com a situação, pulou a janela que dava acesso a floresta e sumiu em poucos segundos

_Olhei para Jacob, que acenou encorajando-me para que fosse atrás dela.

Caminhei por alguns estantes com velocidade imortal até encontra-la estava sentada em um ponto neblinado da floresta, quando me aproximei ela correu me abraçando.

_ Mãe!- sua voz sôfrega mostrando seus sentimentos, como se lagrimas não fossem necessárias, e depois de sua insinuação entendi o que se passava, a abracei temendo infligir-lhe tanta dor

_ Minha filhinha- suspirei buscando palavras- _ Eu sinto muito!-

_ Eu também!- disse sôfrega, ficamos assim por um tempo sentindo uma a outra, estava com tanta saudades, ela se agarrou em mim com seus olhos fechados como um monte de sentimentos revoltos em seu peito.

_ Mas não é assim que tratamos as pessoas filha, o Luiz é um amigo e..

_ Ahhhh mãe..amigo.. por favor né- se afastou, virando-se de costas

_ Reneesme Cullen! – disse seriamente e ela me encarou receosa- _ O que é isso, não acredita na sua mãe? ... O Luiz é um amigo e nada mais, ele é uma boa pessoa e me ajudou aqui, só isso humm!- me aproximei tocando em seus cabelos

_ Mas mamãe..

_ Não tem mas Reneesme!

_ E o papai, você nem fala dele – me surpeeendi com sua sinceridade, suspirei a abraçando, nunca pensei em evitar o assunto para feri-la involuntária mente sussurei- _ Eu amo seu pai-

Amor... sentimento que não se pode explicar

_ Então porque não volta?

_ É complicado filha, entenda ok, isso é uma coisa para nós resolvermos hum, você não tem que se preocupar com isso- disse a abraçando, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil dizê-lo, estava nítido que isso a machucava.

_ Hummm a tia Tania esta lá!- ela jogou no ar com desdém, fiquei sem palavras.

Medo.. sentimento que não se pode controlar

Voltamos para casa e Jake ficaria pelo menos alguns dias, imploramos para que ele ficasse ao menos uma semana mas ele realmente precisava voltar para o bando., não estava sendo nada fácil para ele também ter de se separar dela, parecia que tudo estava errado eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

No dia seguinte Luiz voltou, e no outro também, Nensei se afeiçoou a ele e sorria de suas brincadeiras, dissemos que ela era uma irmã mais nova, afinal ela era uma garota com aparência de treze anos e muito parecida comigo o Jacob sugeriu, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco da recém-amizade dos dois.

Entre a sombra de um amor doente e a esperança de revive-lo esta o medo... medo de perde-lo!

gente a fic nao mereci nenhum comentario? poxa :(


	10. Chapter 10 JUNTOS?

A cinco dias estavam em casa e Jacob já dizia que iria partir, saímos pela cidade e havia muitas crianças da idade que correspondia a atual aparência de Reneesme, garotos e garotas que na verdade se consideram mais que crianças aos treze anos de idade

_ Oi, muito... muito prazer, eu sou o David -

_ E eu sou a Manuela!- sua vozinha linda me fez sorrir. Manuela tem 5 anos de idade e David treze anos os dois são irmãos mais novos de Luiz, os encontramos nas ruas onde Reneesme insistia em conhecer.

_ Olá Bella dama!- sorriu ao dizer pegando a menina no colo- _ Tudo bem Bella? Que bom vê-la tomando o ar gélido dessas ruas – brincou pois pouco aparecia- _ Bom como já disseram esses são os pentelhos-

_ Você é bonita!- Manuela disse um pouco tímida no colo do irmão

_ Você também querida, linda! – ela sorriu abraçando Luiz que lhe arrumava a cachecol rosa

_ Temos que ir, um prazer vê-la Bella, se precisar de algo no velho casebre me chame sim, Jacob, passe no bar pra beber algo quente quando quiser, tem alguém que precisa dormir-

_ Não não, eu não vou dormir Luiii! –

_ Vai sim Manu, você vai, vamos! Vamos David!- o garoto o seguiu depois de sorrir para Reneesme que acenou para eles

_ Tchau, obrigada.. e não fale assim da minha casa!- disse ao se distanciarem e ele sorriu. Reneesme estava adorando tudo na cidade

...

Era noite e via Reneesme dormir tranquilamente no quarto, Jacob dormia na sala, sai pela floresta ouvindo o som mórbido do vento enquanto meus pensamentos vagam livremente, quando senti alguem, seu cheiro era inconfundível

_ Bella!- era ele, mas como.. pensando estar delirando se é que vampiros podem fazer isso não me movi - _ Bella!- se aproximou e a tanto tempo ... Edward!

_ O que... o que faz aqui-

_ Não posso viver sem você Bella por favor, eu te amo! Tem ideia de como foi para mim ficar sem você? Tem ideia do que passei sem você, para te encontrar!- suas mãos me prenderam em um abraço que causou certa dor

_ Me solta! –

_ Bella!- seus braços me prenderam com força, e seu toque causava luxuria, urgência, desespero... saudade

_ Bella eu Te Amo, Te Amo.. não me deixa!- seus braços me acorrentaram e seu cheiro, sua pele, me embriagaram, tentei me afastar, mas seu aperto se intensificou e sua boca tomou meus lábios com um beijo intenso, feroz... sua língua invadiu minha boca sem escrúpulos e suas mãos descendo por todo meu corpo

_ Edward!- tentei o afastar, implorei por sensatez mas como senti sua falta! Seu suplicio era o meu suplicio, seu desejo era o meu desejo ... juntos...

_ Você é minha!- sua voz bateu suave em meu pescoço sussurando enquanto suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos obrigando me a inclinar-me _ Bella!- e todos os pensamentos, todos os motivos, foram esquecidos naquele momento. _ Eu te amo!- suas mãos desceram, despindo-me sem previa, com uma habilidade incrível..

_ Ahh Edward!- suas mãos bateram forte em meu quadril descendo e apertaram-me as nadegas forçando me contra seu corpo, ouvi seu gemido sentindo seu membro contra meu ventre

_ Eu te amo- ele disse sem soltar seus lábios dos meus e minhas mãos involuntárias o ajudavam a livrar-se de sua camisa ... rápido... intenso, deitou-me se posicionando sobre mim desceu beijando-me os seios, lambendo, acariciando –

_ Diz que me ama, diz que você é minha – seu corpo se ergueu e em uma estocada intensa me invadiu – Diz!- seus olhos me encaravam e suplica enquanto um gemido escapava por seus lábios

_ Ahh eu ...te amo- disse entregue em seus braços como um sonho, seus movimentos se tornaram intensos seus cheiro me dominava a beira da fúria ... do desejo, do prazer, saudade..

–-

_Isso não deveria ter acontecido-

_ Bella!- olhou-me confuso enquanto me vestia se levantou se aproximando e me afastei- _ Vista-se!- disse sem poder encara-lo, seu corpo nu privava-me o raciocínio, o dia já havia se posto. Voltei o encara-lo devidamente vestido

_Eu Não Vou Embora! – disse prensando-me contra seu corpo- _ Não vou deixar você me deixar- sua voz soou baixa batendo... sensual enquanto seus lábios traçavam beijos de suplicas em meu rosto- _ E eu não vou deixar você!-

_ Edward!- o afastei encarando seus olhos impedindo que chegasse a meus lábios- _ Você JÁ fez isso!- novamente a magoa me atingiu... ele já havia tomado esse decisão, decidiu me deixar assim que decidiu não me transformar novamente, era isso o que eu sentia

_Como Vamos Resolver Se Não Ficarmos Juntos? – um pouco revolto, um pouco de desespero, pense por um minuto sentir em sua voz

_Não o que resolvermos, não sei como..eu ...

_ Não vou permitir que me mande embora, Bella!- se aproximou, recuei dois passos antes de me virar de costas para ele

_ Se quiser fique, mas não espere nada... – iria me arrepender disso, mas não sabia como, não conseguiria afasta-lo ou ir embora outra vez

_ Obrigado... obrigado amor!- disse em seguida, seus braços me envolveram com urgência em um aperto conhecido e sua voz soou em meu ouvido, o afastei antes que meu corpo me traísse. Segui o caminho afrente e ele acompanhou meus passos.

Vai ser melhor para Reneesme, pensei assim que nos aproximávamos e pude ouvi-la, quando entramos ela se surpreendeu

_ Mãe você... PAI... – o olhou espantada e sorriu supressa- _ Vocês .. vocês estão JUNTOS?- aquele sorriso era tudo o que eu sempre queria ver, ela apressou –se o abraçando

_ Oi pequena!- ele a abraçou retribuindo e sorriram _juntos..._

_ Você vai ficar, você vai ficar pai?- anciosa, alternou seu olhar entre ele e eu

_ Seu pai vai ficar Reneesme- disse entrando até a cozinha, mas nada mudaria, não seria tão facil assim

_ Ahhhhhhhh agora vamos ficar juntos?! Todos juntos?!- se jogou nos braços de Edward e ele a levantou em um abraço... os vi em um momento nostálgico... e eu queria que fosse fácil assim.

_ Reneesme, onde esta Jacob?- ela se jogou no sofá

_ Foi na cidade comprar comida!- disse ligando a tv.

_ Hummm – disse fechando a geladeira que por sinal estava mesmo vazia, me surpreendi com sua aproximação subta, o espaço era pequeno e seu corpo me intimidou sua voz batendo rente ao meu rosto.

_ É relmente muito bonito aqui-

_ Nós vamos ficar aqui?!- Reneesme falou na sala

_ Vamos filha!- respondi sem deixar de encarar seus olhos e prenderam os meus, me entorpecendo.

_ Por enquanto- disse mas não em um tom que ela pode ouvir quebrando a ultima distancia e antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus me afastei seguindo até ela e me sentei ao seu lado, ela beijou me o rosto contente.

_ Senta aqui pai- inqueriu para que se sentasse ao seu lado também e ele o fez – _ Ahh to feliz que estamos juntos aqui, não é lindo aqui pai? – disse pegando minha mão e colocou junto as suas também unindo a do seu pai.


	11. Chapter 11 NOITES!

_ Edward!- Jacob entrou com sacolas - _ Como quando você chegou aqui cara? Até que enfim apareceu, Bella não me deixaria dizer nada você sabe- disse a ultima parte mais baixo como se eu não pudesse ouvir

_ Como estão as coisas por aqui Jacob-

_ Agora melhores não?!- disse seguindo até a cozinha com as sacolas de compras, onde Reneesme e eu já o esperávamos adiantando o almoço.

_ Demorou Jacob, você viu Jacob, o papai vai ficar aqui com agente!- disse animada e abraçou o pai toda satisfeita. Eles comeram em meio a conversas e brincadeiras

Uma semana se passou e o pior eram as noites Jacob e Reneesme têm que dormir e Edward não media esforços para forçar algum dialogo, tentava me entreter em casa... fungindo de suas investidas a todo o tempo, caçava nas florestas durante a noite mas podia sentir sua presença me acompanhando na verdade não sabia ao certo como guiar a situação e é difícil para mim te-lo por perto mas Reneesme esta feliz isso me conforta, não pensei em infligir-lhe a situação de ter pais separados.

Jacob parecia divertir-se com isso...

– Bom eu vou me deitar boa noite pessoal- disse bateu nas costas de Edward e sorriu-me piscando

_ Jacob.. Jacob...você...

_ Agora não Bella, eu to cansado, a Nensie também já foi dormir, boa noite para vocês hein- sorriu passando por mim- "_você gostaria de poder dormir agora não é?" sussurrou sorrindo.

_Noites... assim eram as noites..._

...

Reneesme havia saído com Jacob pela cidade parecia que faziam de propósito, resolveram sair antes do almoço, o dia como sempre estava frio e opaco mas nada retinha a empolgação dela e ele estava lá, parado, insistia em permanecer aqui.

_Você vai continuar me ignorando dessa maneira? - Não disse nada e não iria fingir que estava tudo bem depois de tudo o que ele fez, ou que ele não fez seria o que seria o mais certo a dizer.

_Bella olha pra mim!- inquiriu e eu não o fiz demonstrar-lhe a maior falta de interesse.

_ Estou ocupada Edward! – disse virando-me e para preparar o almoço de Reneesme.

_ Não posso aguentar essa indiferença-

_ Pois então vá embora!- disse passando por ele mas Edward segurou me o braço forçando-me a encara-lo

_ Eu não vou embora Isabella!- disse quebrando o espaço entre nos e suas mãos prenderam meus braços

_ Me solta!- disse sem olha-lo nos olhos e tentei agir com frieza

_ Não vou te soltar amor, não vou embora e não vou deixar você ir de novo, que droga Bella fala comigo, briga comigo qualquer coisa!- suas mãos sacudiram meu corpo com sua indignação.

_ Me solta por favor- disse paciente e suas mãos aos poucos diminuíram sua pressão e me desvencilhei o afastando- _ Com licença!- o espaço era pequeno e ele teria que dar um passo ao lado pra que alcançasse o fogão, ele se afastou minimamente, confesso que sua expressão quase me fez amolecer ver qualquer sombra de dor em seu rosto me atormenta.

_ Bella por favor.. como vamos resolver se você não fala comigo?- disse em um tom baixo e saiu deixando um vazio que não sabia como superar

...

Andavamos pelas ruas da cidade onde Reneesme insistiu que fizéssemos todos um passeio

_ Oi!- Reneesme disse ao garoto assim que o vimos na rua ele levou alguns segundos a mais para responder, David, um garoto muito bonito simpático sua inocência juvenil foi notada por ela que encantada com sua timidez o indagou- _ Tudo bem!

_ AAA oi.. tutudo bem-

_ Oi David tudo bem querido

_ Boa tarde dona Bella!- sorri –

_ Sem o dona meu querido, só Bella e como estão todos, Luiz...?

_ Ele esta bem dona ... Bella, ele esta bem Bella- disse corrigindo-se ao observa-lo

_ Quem é Luiz... quem é? – Edward disse com seu mal humor repentino, o que estranhei, seu jeito calmo sempre foi a maneira de demonstrar que se importava, continuei o ignorando embora muito imaturo de minha parte, não conseguia agir diferente, ele olhou para Jacob que pareci ter respondido mentalmente mas sua expressão não irritada não mudou em nada

_ Ele esta trabalhando muito no bar, por isso me pediu que lhes perguntassem se precisam de algo dona Bella?

_ Não meu querido esta tudo bem mas preciso que nos visitem para um chá talves-

_ Hummm poderia ser um chocolate quente?

_ Sim dona Bella muito obrigado, assim você deveria responder pentelho, vai parecer que não tem educação em casa!- Luiz proximou-se dizendo e fazendo com que seu irmão mais novo se encolhesse por vergonha e respeito a ele.

_ Claro que seria um chocolate quente, eu gosto mais também!- Reneesme sorriu para ele o encorajando, aprovei sua atitude.

_ Bom .. de qualquer forma... – ele disse olhando para David que sussurou um "desculpe" para o irmão

_ Ora vamos, não seja duro com seu irmão! – disse o encarando e Manuela estava quietinha aleia ao ocorrido e seus olhinhos fixavam-se em Edward ao meu lado.

_ Bella dama!- cumprimentou comum sorriso

_ Quem é ele- ela perguntou encantada

_ Esse é o Edward querida

_ Muito prazer doçura- disse para ela com um leve sorriso

_ Ele é seu marido Bella? Você é bonito! – sussurou olhando para ele que sorriu para ela mais uma vez antes de mostrar-lhe serio novamente

_ Muito prazer Edward- Luiz comprimentou-lhe mas deu um passo para trás com a intimidação exposta por ele

–-

_ Bella fala comigo! Isabella!... a quanto tempo você fala com esse ... esse humano- seu tom beirou ao sarcasmo estava claro que ele tentava controlar-se- já era noite, Jacob e Reneesme estavam dormindo

_ Você tinha que ser tão grosseiro- disse, aquilo realmente me irritou

_ Eu sou o seu marido e responda a minha pergunta! Bella... "não quero mais que você veja essas pessoas"- falou como uma imposição

_ Você não quer? .. não seja ridículo Edward

_ Você sabe muito bem o que...

_ Eu não sei de nada Edward!

_ Escuta aqui!- segurou –me o braço - _Não quero aquele humano perto de você esta ouvindo, desde quando você se insinua dessa...

_ EDWARD... você esta me insultando!

_ Eu leio mentes Bella, isso não lhe ocorreu? Embora não precisaria disso pela forma como ele te olhava.

_ Edward... – como ele pode? Não acreditei no que estava ouvindo, ele ainda conseguia me magoar e ferir-me ainda mais- _ Não me ofenda Edward, "EU" nunca fui desleal. _ .Daqui! - disse sem conter mais uma dor

_ Eu não vou, sou seu marido e nos vamos resolver isso juntos!-


	12. Chapter 12 CIÚMES!

Andava pela floresta e não entendia como ele poderia ter agido daquela maneira. Como ele pode? Bom de qualquer modo ele não esta aqui, desde o ocorrido ele saiu e a vinte quatro horas não apareceu, Reneesme não perguntou nada então ele deve ter lhe dito algo. Talvez seja melhor assim, mas que droga como posso sentir sua falta mesmo tão chateada com ele. Voltei para casa, encontrei o bilhete encima do balcão na cozinha.

_Isabella,_

_Por favor me perdoe, não me ignore assim meu amor, eu juro que não foi minha intenção lhe ofender, por favor Bella, não me deixa! Te amo!_

_E.C_

Rasguei-o depois de ler jogando no lixo. Segui até o quarto vendo Reneesme dormir tranquilamente, como em algumas noites peguei um livro e segui até a sala e no marcador da leitura, outro bilhete.

_Bella,_

_Amor eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, envergonho-me por minha atitude, não quis ofende-la, não posso viver sem você, não consigo. Te amo!_

_E.C_

E mais outro.

_Bella Por Favor, me perdoe amor, eu faço qualquer coisa, nunca a ofenderia, eu lhe respeito e acredito no que me diz, não foi minha intenção insulta-la, por favor volta para mim!_

_E.C_

Trinta e duas horas e agora isso, e um bilhete é o que ele acha que pode fazer? Já havia amanhecido, Jacob e Reneesme almoçaram e foram á cidade, não quis ir com eles, arrumei algumas coisas e encontrei mais um bilhete.

E outro... peguei-o me perguntado quando ele os fizera espalhando-os pela casa.

_Isabella,_

_Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto sinto, e sinto muito ao contrario do pensa não posso imaginar-me viver sem você. Por favor, me perdoe, eu te amo Bella, será que não percebi, eu sinto Ciúmes! Ciúmes de você! Não posso não ter você e fiquei mau por não tê-la e ainda mais por ver aquele humano e seus pensamentos sobre você!_

Ciumes? Edward agiu assim por ciúmes? Confesso que isso não me ocorreu. Mas ainda tratar pessoas como "aquele humano" era estranho para seu comportamento.

_Bella,_

_Sinto muito, muito, por tudo por favor eu te peço, não me ignore, me deixe estar ao seu lado e prometo passar a eternidade a me redimir, por favor! Apenas olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama mais! Você pode fazer isso?_

_Hum, e como poderia se você não esta aqui!- disse com desgosto a mim mesma, segundos depois ele estava atrás de mim.

_Pelo jeito ainda esta brava comigo!- sua voz batendo próximo ao meu ouvido

_Onde diabos você estava Edward?!- virei-me o encarando

_Hum sentiu minha falta?- sorriu sutilmente

_Não! apensas... perguntei... por perguntar!- disse me virando e antes de seguir um passo me reteve

_Me desculpe!- disse segurando em meus braços e sentando-se sustentou meu peso em seu colo

_ Edward!- tentei me levantar em vão, suas mãos envolvendo-me a cintura

_ Eu te amo!- tocando meus cabelos em um gesto suave, se inclinou unindo seu rosto ao meu e seu cheiro fez-me fechar os olhos- _ E a propósito, eu não vou embora.. mesmo que você me expulse- segurou-me com firmeza e seus lábios tomaram os meus, um beijo suave, calmo, aos poucos se tornou obsessivo, lascivo, forte, urgente, meus braços o envolveram, urgente sua boca devorou a minha, nossa línguas se reconheciam a saudade, inertes ao tempo ao espaço

_ Humm, não fique tão feliz com isso, ainda estou decepcionada com você!- disse enquanto beijava-me o rosto, suas mãos em minhas costas.

_ Eu sei, mesmo assim, tenho esperanças... e respondendo sua pergunta, estive explorando a região, não gostei nada do que vi- disse seguindo beijos novamente até meus lábios e o afastei

_ E o que viu?- disse levantando-me apreensiva, sei que ele explora por segurança.

_ Rastros de algum vampiro por aqui- mesmo serio, disse se aproximando seu corpo rente ao meu encostou-me na parede

_ Bella!- Luís chamou caminhando até a entrada do jardim, podíamos ouvir seus passos, me afastei de Edward seguindo até a entrada da casa. Ao me ver sorriu, mas logo suas feições se fecharam- _ Bom dia senhora Cullen!- disse menos descontraído, seus olhos estavam atrás de mim, em segundos mãos me envolviam pela cintura, firmes. Cumprimentaram apenas com um aceno.

Sutilmente empurrei em cotovelo que atingiu seu corpo rijo atrás de mim, sabia que isso lhe infligiria dor.

_ Uau!- sussurrou surpreso

" Seja gentil!"- sugeri mentalmente e ele revirou os olhos sem tanta relevância –

_ Entre Luiz, por favor!- disse me separando de Edward abrindo caminho, relutante caminhou só depois de Edward reforçar o convite.

" De uma chance ok, vai gostar dele"

_ Á mais isso eu duvido muito!- Edward disse

_ Como?- Luiz perguntou sem entender

_ Nada importante- disse olhando seriamente para Edward que revirou os olhos revolto- _ E veio ver minha casa? – sorri para ele e Edward encarou-me em reprovação

" o que foi?" – pensei

_ Não pergunte se não quer que eu responda!- dessa vez disse em um tom baixo, cauteloso, mas serio. Sorri com sua atitude.

**E AI? TA RUIM? TABOM? TA UMA DROGA? GOSTOU? NÃO COSTOU? COMENTA POVO :)**


	13. Chapter 13 MUDANÇAS!

Alguns dias se passaram e Edward aprendeu a conviver com Luiz, ou melhor o tolerar como ele costuma dizer mas sei que isso é somente para não se retratar, agora eles falam de muitos assuntos em comum e acho bom vê-los conversando amigavelmente, certa noite saíram os dois, Edward e Jacob para o bar de Luiz e Reneesme reclamou sem cessar por não ir junto, ficamos nos duas mas ela já estavam mostrando seus sinais de sonolência, sorria ouvindo sua indignação.  
Mesmo ainda tentando me manter indiferente a Edward sei que ele quebra minha distância facilmente e isso me enerva, ele esta aqui por Reneesme e é assim que prefiro pensar.  
_ Bella!- chamou –me entrando em casa  
_ Sim!- respondi e continuei onde estava preparando o desjejum da Nensie.  
_ Não gosto quando falo com você e você não me da atenção- disse suavemente  
_ Pois então não fale comigo enquanto estou ocupada!  
_ Você esta sempre ocupada, pelo menos para mim- disse se aproximando e com um tom melancólico mais si tornou um pouco cômico para mim.  
_ E você sorri?! – disse abraçando-me por trás como uma suplica seus braços me envolveram e seus beijos assaltavam-me habilidosos sobre o pescoço.  
_ Edward!- disse rendida meus olhos fecharam-se como um comando a seu toque provocando luxuria, - _ Humm!  
_Bom Dia!- Reneesme disse animada entrando na cozinha e ele se afastou deixando-me no torpor - _ Ops atrapalhei alguma coisa com certeza!- caminhou sorridente pegando prato e talheres, para suas panquecas. - _ Cuidado gente eu ainda sou menor de idade!- sorriu insinuante  
_ Reneesme!- disse me aproximando, e alinhei seus cabelos enquanto sentava-se.  
_ A mãe, por favor! - sorriu servindo-se- _ E também eu já tenho maturidade para isso!-  
_ Reneesme Cullen!- dessa vez Edward a repreendeu em um tom serio que quase nunca usava com ela.  
_ Ai pai!- disse retraída, odeia vê-lo bravo com ela mas esse é um assunto que o perturba, a sua maturidade, e seu interesse repentino por David, irmão mais novo de Luiz não o deixou nada contente, alias ambos Edward e Jacob. Sorri tentando aliviar a situação mais dando a devida importância.  
_ Seu pai está certo, filha esta cedo demais pra você falar assim.  
_ humm! Sussurrou emburrada  
Terminou de comer e saiu Jacob já estava na floresta e ela fora encontra-lo.  
_ Bella?  
_ O que Edward? Alias não faça mais isso! – disse  
_ Realmente!- esperei que fosse discordar mas seriamente aprovou distanciar-se de mim, surpresa o encarei- _ Reneesme!- disse seriamente abalado e percebi o motivo, seu seno franzido á preocupação.  
_ Edward! Ela já esta crescendo!- sorri diante sua indignação, ele estava sentado coloquei a mão em seu ombro.  
_ Não quero falar sobre isso!- nervoso continuou  
_ Tudo bem, esqueça isso sim!- disse me afastando mas ele segurou minha mão  
_ Quero falar sobre outra coisa  
_Ah Edward eu...  
_ Não é sobre nós Bella embora, falaremos disso mais tarde!-  
_ Sobre o que seria então. - afastei-me arrumando alguns itens na sala Jacob é de fato um bagunceiro, ele continuou sentado mais sua expressão mais amena.  
_ Aquela noite no bar... senti a presença de outro vampiro  
_ O que? Quem?  
_ Não sei, mas acredito que seja o mesmo que senti nas florestas aqui perto a alguns dias. – disse mais clamo dessa vez  
_ E você me diz dessa maneira, Edward! Quem poderá ser?  
_ Ainda não sei, mas acho que logo saberei... fique calma, só lhe disse para que saiba Bella, e ela está bem, Jake esta com ela- disse assim que me virei para janela encarando a floresta e ele já sabia no que pensava.  
_ Mas Edwa..  
_ Mas nada, não adianta especulações Bella- disse mais perto logo atrás de mim  
_ Mas é estranho não?  
_ De fato, mas como tudo o que tem acontecido não acha?  
_ E você não se conforma de não te respostas não é? É só isso que lhe importa- disse e sei que o magoou mais Edward e Carlisle não encontraram o real motivo da minha transformação repentina.  
_ Como pode dizer isso, me preocupo mais com os que amo, e o que aconteci com eles-  
_ Olha Edward...  
_ Isabella, eu te amo! – segurou-me em seus braços, nesse momento eu sempre me afastava.  
_ Mas você não se importou em me perder.  
_ Eu não suportaria nem a ideia, você sabe disso não sabe  
_ Não eu não sei- me afastei forçando que ele soltasse-me- _ Você não fez nada para impedir isso.- sempre que penso nisso minha dor cresci e meu desapontamento, não queria mais falar sobre isso.  
_ Bella eu..  
_ Você nada, não tem nada a dizer sobre isso não é- ele permaneceu calado como sem nada a dizer- _ Bom, como estão todos? – sei que ele falou ao telefone logo cedo e me sentia mal pelo modo como me afastei.  
_ Nada bem-  
_ Porque? –  
_ Desde o ocorrido Alice não diz uma só palavra, Carlisle vive a pesquisar, Jasper, esta desolado.  
_ Meu Deus, Edward temos que voltar, preciso vê-la!- senti-me péssima por ficar a margem dos assuntos da família e Alice nessa situação.  
_ No momento não será possível, acalme-se, é melhor não nos ausentarmos sem descobrirmos quem ronda a cidade, pensaremos nisso mais tarde-disse e sentou-se ligando a tv calmamente.  
_ Você tem razão!- tristemente admiti, não poderíamos deixar a região a essa suspeita, mas o encarei estranhando sua repentina mudança de humor olhou-me estranhamente.  
_ Que foi?- perguntei  
_ Já disse que você esta linda hoje?- sorriu, levantando-se revirei os olhos contrariada, virei-me para sair quando não sutilmente fui lançada contra o sofá e ele já estava deitado sobre mim- _ Você esta linda hoje! – disse rente ao meu rosto  
_ EDWARD, ME SOLTE!- disse surpresa com seu ato repentino  
_ Não!- disse simplesmente, beijando-me o rosto repetidas vezes e todo seu corpo prendia-me na mesma posição.  
_ Seu... seu ... - calou-me antes que proferisse quaisquer palavra, e sua boca era urgente.  
_Ah .. Edwaaardd!- seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço, suas mãos firmes explorando meu corpo, suas mãos possessivas privando-me a lucides. - _ Cretino!- suspirei reciproca a suas investidas, minhas mãos seguravam seus cabelos.  
_ Gostosa!- sussurrou urgente beijou-me novamente, tórrido, avassalador.


	14. Chapter 14 QUEM SERÁ?

Fazia três dias que Edward revirara a região e nada, nenhum sinal do ser que rondava por aqui, a cidade estava calma e silenciosa como toda cidade pequena em tempos de frio tórrido, encontrava-me no limite da razão, inquieta por não resolvermos logo essa situação, pensava em Alice e em todos, pensava em como parti deixando-os e isso não parecia me correto, não mesmo, mas o estremo de minhas reações causaram diante a situação.

Preocupada fiquei alheia ao que acontecera nesses últimos dias.

_ Bella! – Edward chamou entrando com Jacob, estavam sérios a expressão de preocupação em seu rosto exaltou segui ate ele e toquei seu rosto

_ O que houve? Edward- encarei seus olhos e suas mãos envolveram-me a cintura

_ Esta tudo bem nós..

_ Não, não esta, o que aconteceu?- perguntei perdida em seus olhos

_ Estávamos na floresta e encontramos rastros de vampiro novamente- Jacob disse manifestando-se, e com isso me afastei de Edward buscando focar o assunto

_ O que?

_É isso mesmo, achei que não encontraríamos mais nada.

_ Onde ?- perguntei enquanto Jacob sentava-se e Edward serio manteve se imóvel

_ Depois da floresta a presença esta muito forte na cidade, no bar e na casa do proprietário desta- Jacob disse com receios de contar-me porem seu receio mostrava a gravidade da situação.

_ Onde esta Reneesme?- Edward perguntou-me seriamente

_Nas cidades...- disse enquanto ele si aproximava e levou-me a sentar junto a ele - _ Ela ... ela foi a um passeio com David, me pediu, não achei que fosse...

_Tudo bem, não há problema Bella, acalme-se, esta tudo bem e..

_Não, não esta tudo bem, como você deixa Reneesme sair com aquele garoto Bella? Ele..

_ Ele é um bom garoto Jacob, e eu não achei que haveria problemas!

_E não há, alias eles já estão voltando, estão vindo para casa nesse momento.- Edward disse com a mão em meu rosto e mesmo ao longe podíamos senti-los si aproximando.

_ Seja quem for pensei que sentiriam nossa presença e fosse embora mas sinto informar que estão atrás da família.- Jacob disse

_ Nenhuma palavra mais sobre isso, Reneesme já esta chegando e pela ultima vez Jacob, não há problemas na amizade entre ela e o garoto, meu Deus!- - olhei-o e Edward e estava contrariado, sorri para ele enquanto segurava minha mão, ele reagiu aos pensamentos constantes de Jacob.

...

_Edward, sabe porque Jacob esta assim não é?- disse enquanto caminhávamos lentamente na floresta

_ Do que esta falando Bella?

_ Edward!- ele estava alheio a tudo que acontecia -_ Reneesme contou-me que beijou David

_O que..o que você disse ?- sua voz saiu baixa mas algo grunhiu em seu peito, mas ele precisava saber

_Calma, acalme-se ok estou lhe contando porque deve saber e isso não é nada demais

_ Eu vou falar com ela agora- disse alterando-se e isso não precedia uma conversa era inicio de grande discussão ele estava prestes a explodir

_ Não você não vai não- me coloquei a sua frente - _ Edward, eu já falei com ela, estou lhe dizendo e foi ela que o beijou, você não vai ajudar em nada agindo assim humm- toquei seu rosto

_Ela não tem maturidade para isso!- sua voz ainda continha a dureza de seu humor diante o assunto - _ Isabella eu vou...

_ Não, você não fara não Edward, não deixe que seu temperamento faça com que ela tenha receios de falar com você abertamente, sei que ela mesma quer te dizer isso e vai, mas estou me antecedendo e veja como você reage - toquei seu peito sentindo-o tenso.

_Deveria ter ouvido o cachorro do Jacob!- e me abraçou retribui sentindo sua aflição mas de nada adiantaria sua reação.

_ Você consegui – sorri tentando

_E Jacob? Afinal eu devo ser o ultimo, a saber, não!- suspirou seu rosto em meus cabelos.

_Mas é claro que não, você é o pai dela, não haja dessa maneira Edward, ela precisa confiar em você e não temer dividir suas intenções. Ela não consegui, e tão pouco quer esconder-lhe nada Edward. -

_Tudo bem!- disse em meu ouvido, suas mãos firmes em minhas costas -

_ Mas Jacob não sabe, e acho melhor que continue assim, embora seus sentimentos por ela ainda sejam apenas de proteção eu acredito- beijou-me em seguida e não infligi resistência, seus lábios tocaram os meus leves, surgindo longos e intenções beijos ardentes.

...

_ Tia Bella!- Manuela disse assim que entrei com Edward, ela e seu irmão David ,foram convidados para o lanche da tarde, assim que viu Edward ficou tímida masele sorriu-lhe e pegou a menina no colo a cumprimentando ela sorriu feliz com seu gesto tocando em seus cabelos, Reneesme os olhou estranhamente, ciúmes do pai suponho, sorri seguindo até a cozinha para preparar o lanhe. Logo Luiz viria busca-los.


	15. Chapter 15 UMA NOVA!

_ Edward, pare!- era noite, Jacob e Reneesme dormiam, tentei o afastar depois de seu beijo cheio de desejo, seus lábios beijaram-me o rosto enquanto seu cheiro me mantinha presa em seu abraço.

_Porque? –perguntou sem a menor intenção de resposta beijando-me novamente e permanecia em seu braços a entregue as sensações que suas mãos proporcionavam, que seus beijos, sua língua provocava-me, a mercê do desejo...

_ Edward!- resistia fracamente enquanto de súbito suas mãos me ergueram com um suspiro senti seus movimentos e em segundos seu corpo inclinava-se sobre o meu, sua boca descendo por meu pescoço _ A floresta?- gemi sentindo suas mãos afastando minhas roupas.

_Não quero que você se contenha- mais um beijo e já estávamos sem roupas-

_Quero ouvi-la! - sua boca sussurrava colada a minha somente o som das arvores ao vento e a escuridão nada por perto, nas floresta não havia restrições, o abracei sentindo sua pele nua contagiante.

...

_Mãe, mãe? ... Pai?- ouvimos Reneesme pela manhã nos aproximávamos da casa e ela chamava mesmo sentindo nossa aproximação-

_ Onde estavam, pensei que passavam as noites aqui... mãe meu  
café-da-manhã!-disse assim que nos viu, reclamando manhosa, sorri

_Bom dia também – disse sorrindo e beijei seu rosto seguindo até a cozinha-

_Hum Bella essa menina esta muito mimada- ele disse enquanto ela o abraçava e sorriu com que ele disse.

_Onde esta Jacob?-

_Acordei e ele já não estava aqui mãe, deve ter saído para comprar comida. –

_ Evocê dormiu bem?- ouvi Edward perguntar e eles conversaram na sala

_Está pronto. - disse a chamando, Edward estava sentado e ela deitada com acabeça em seu colo, ele alisava seus cabelos enquanto conversavam suavemente.

Gosto de vê-los tão bem juntos

_ Fica comigo enquanto eu como? Não gosto de comer sozinha!- disse para o pai levantando-se e ele sorriu a acompanhando

_ Mas é claro filha e para onde eu iria, embora  
lhe digo que ainda assim comerá sozinha- ele disse divertido e ela o olhou  
tentando manter-se seria mas sorriu

Elessorriam e conversavam enquanto ela comia, fui até seu quarto e o arrumei enquanto os ouvia.

_ Pai, o David me falo que o irmão dele esta estranho, fiquei preocupada com ele, porque ele esta triste por causa do irmão.

_ Como assim?-

_ Eu não sei pai é isso que estou lhe dizendo!- falou em um tom impaciente

_ Você gosta mesmo deles não é? – ele perguntou mais não ouvi resposta, segundos depois Edward sorriu

_Pai.. pare de ler meus pensamentos- reclamou

_ Olhe você quis me mostrar e sabe bem controlar seus pensamentos, bem demais até para o meu gosto, portanto estou livre de culpa- caminhei até a sala e os vi sentados.

_ Não está bravo, esta?-ela perguntou e ele suspirou antes responder

_ Não não estou, mas não abuse de minha confiança ou ..

_ Eu sei! – ela disse o interrompendo e o abraçou, Edward é muito rígido com ela sobre esse aspecto.

A tarde passou depressa, Jacob chegou não muito contente pois estava nas cidades e disse sentir novamente a presença do mesmo vampiro.

Edward P.O.V

Anoitecera e Reneesme pediu que Bella ficasse ao seu lado durante a noite, Jacob e eu iriamos percorrer a região.

Ele decidiu ir para a cidade e eu segui para as florestas, caminhei por muito tempo até encontrar rastros de alguém, alguém que sabia não adiantar mais se esconder vi o que me surpreenderá.

_ Quem é você?- perguntei

Uma vampira, me surpreendi por ser uma de nossa espécie, ela tinha os cabelos pretos sua face brilhava sobre a luz da lua mas o que me surpreendera era o que estava fazendo, ela se alimentara de animais.

_ Por favor me deixe em paz!- disse com medo em seus olhos e em segundos correra até o desaparecer, mas segui até alcança-la minha -

_ Espere!- disse mas agiu, me coloquei em seu caminho

_ Me deixe em paz- sua voz soou como um grito e seu movimento rápido, chocou-me contra uma arvore, não havia duvidas ela era uma recém criada.

Comentarios?


End file.
